


Trying Something New

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: How did he let himself get into this situation?Jumin was kissing her, them both on top of the bed. She was just left in her underwear and shirt, halfway unbuttoned and showing just a tease of her bra. Jumin was on his knees, deepening the kiss as he worked at her shirt, and her his. Zen felt immensely awkward watching them, trying to ignore Jumin and the growing heat traveling to his abdomen.





	1. First Round

                He watches as her wineglass clinks sloppily onto the table, her lips meeting Jumin’s in an urgency he wasn’t expecting to see tonight. He downs the rest of his own wine quickly, making sure his gaze doesn’t reach the kissing couple. When he hears her moan, however, his whole face flushes with embarrassment.

                Jumin invited him here to celebrate his new role, and he couldn’t help but suspect that she had talked him in to doing it. Ever since they started dating, Jumin had been getting...nicer? God, the thought seemed so weird, but here they were having a good night. Until she had apparently had too much to drink…

                Zen finally glanced at them. She had managed to slip into Jumin’s lap, sitting calmly while their deep kisses started to slow. His hand was on her cheek, his other arm around her hips to hold her in place as he finally broke their string of kisses to look into her eyes with his half-lidded ones. Zen felt himself blush as her own cheeks reddened, a shy giggle escaping as she hid her face against the nook of Jumin’s neck. He kissed her forehead, then met Zen’s eyes.

                Fuck this cocky bastard. Zen reached for the wine bottle to pour another glassful. He was going to need to get a little tipsy if this was how they were going to act.  

                “Zen,” Her voice was nearly breathless. Was Jumin trying to rub it in his face that she belonged to him? “We invited you for more than a little celebration.”

                His glass was at his lips as he looked at her questionably. “Was there something else?” Something that didn’t involve his feelings being hurt that this asshole got this beautiful woman instead of him…

                “We…Well, mainly me…” She brushed her hair behind her ear, her cheeks pink. “Would you join us?”

                “Mm,” He took a deep swallow of his wine, already downing half the glass. “Join you with what? Do you need me to model for something again?”

                “Ah, no…”

                Seeing how flustered she had gotten, Jumin straightened. “We’d like you to join us during sex.”

                Zen froze, glass almost tipping over as he stared at the two, mouth slightly open. “W-what??” He said blankly. Maybe he had misheard-

                “Sex. All of us. Threesome.” Jumin’s bluntness was so bad that even she had smacked his chest lightly, face aflame.

                “We just didn’t know how to go about asking you- You’re free to say no, Zen.”

                He glanced at her, then turned his focus on to Jumin. The man was still looking firm, no signs of being drunk or joking… No, this had to be a joke. Sex? With Jumin? No. How did Jumin even agree to this?

                “This is a joke, right?” Quickly, he waved his hand. “No offence to you, sweetheart, I would love to even kiss a woman as beautiful as you. But, there is no way in _hell_ I am letting Jumin have the good grace of seeing my body in such a state.”

                Ah, she looked so ashamed. Jumin, on the other hand rolled his eyes.

                “I have no intention of leering at you. She was wanting to do this, and since it would benefit her the most I agreed.”

                Even with matters like this he was such a business prick.

                “Listen, jerk,” Zen started, standing and bracing himself against the table, worried his legs might betray him. “Sex isn’t some business deal; you need to treat the act with much more emotion than that!”

                “I already said-“

                Interrupting Jumin, she stood up, arms crossed a little shyly. “Hey, no fighting guys. Zen, sit down and listen to me for a second.”

                Biting his tongue, he did what she said. She took a deep breath and let it out before starting.

                “Don’t get upset with Jumin- He didn’t come up with this or anything like that, and he isn’t treating it like a business deal,” God, even she supported his weird way of thinking. “I’ve always wanted to try this out, at least once. Yoosung is too much like a little kid, Seven...wouldn’t keep his mouth shut, and I don’t see Jaehee in that way…”

                Jumin cleared his throat, Zen shooting daggers at him.

                “I suggested hiring someone, but she didn’t enjoy that idea that well.”

                “No,” She shook her head, that flush from earlier seeming to have stained her cheeks. “That would be weirder. Listen, Zen. I knew that you would kept quiet about it, even if you agreed or not. And by no means will this impact our relationship! I was just curious, seeing if you would be willing, and it’s one-hundred percent okay that you’re not!”

                Watching her fumble with her words was adorable. She was clasping and unclasping her hands, sometimes making little hand movements to accentuate her words. No wonder even the coldest of the group fell for her- she was the most adorable woman he had seen.

                “-And, well. Please don’t tell the others. Or get the wrong idea about me and Jumin’s relationship. I love him so much, it’s just…fun to try things at least once…Oh, and I thoroughly talked this out with him!” Her hands met her hips firmly. “He didn’t shove this on me, so don’t be mean to him! We talked through many possibilities, rules, how to go about it, so on!”

                “Rules?”

                “For example,” Jumin started, taking a sip from his abandoned wine glass. “One rule would be that you couldn’t cum inside of her.”

                His face was on fire. Inside?? No- No no _no,_ he was _not_ allowing himself to think of her like that, to think of being on top- Not. Working. He grabbed his own glass, nervously gulping his wine down- any excuse he could manage for his cheeks would be a welcomed one.

                “A-at the very least, do you think you could manage to stay here overnight? I’m worried about you drinking so much and then driving home.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, glancing at Jumin for a confirmation.

                “Yes, he can stay.” Jumin nodded.

                “Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m a pet.”

                “Sorry, force of habit.”

                Oh. My. God. He didn’t even want to acknowledge the implications in his tone. Even she was blushing again, a stern look on her face and she tried to ignore their petty arguing.

                Wanting to change the conversation, and being mildly curious, he cautiously asked what was on his mind.

                “So, uh….What kinda rules did you come up with, sweetheart?”

* * *

 

                How did he let himself get into this situation?

                Jumin was kissing her, them both on top of the bed. She was just left in her underwear and shirt, halfway unbuttoned and showing just a tease of her bra. Jumin was on his knees, deepening the kiss as he worked at her shirt, and her his. Zen felt immensely awkward watching them, trying to ignore Jumin and the growing heat traveling to his abdomen.

                She finally broke the kiss, meeting Zen’s eyes as Jumin started sucking on her neck.

                “Zen- ah. Zen, you can come up on the bed too.” Her sweet voice sounded as though she was trying to calm him through the situation. While he appreciated it, it wasn’t helping.

                He mumbled an agreement as he awkwardly climbed on the bed, scooting beside them. For a moment, he just watched, again trying to block Jumin out, but her hands started pawing at the hem of his tight black shirt. Getting the hint, he jerkily took it off, feeling very…shy. That was new.

                Jumin’s own shirt was off now, hers as well, and it was difficult not to get aroused looking at her. Her flushed face, her cute little moans…the marks that Jumin left. Ugh…

                She managed to get Jumin to stop, to take a breather, as she turned on her knees to face Zen. Jumin didn’t seem to mind and started to work on his own pants.

                “Zen,” God, her voice was just _dripping_. One hand kept her steady as she put her other at the small of his back, pulling him closer. Satisfied, she placed her glossy lips onto his, and Zen felt himself melt. A few deep kisses and he was ready to ignore the thoughts holding him back.

                Instantly his hands were on her. Awkwardly, at first, since it had been a while, but soon her bra was off and she was moaning into his lips as he teased her breasts. He flicked his thumbs over her nipples as she bit his lip, both of them groaning.

                Her lips traced his jaw in ghosts of kisses, trailing down to the nape of his neck and sucking. God, it had been _too long_. His cock was already pressing tight against his jeans.

                A few deep sucks on his neck, and she straightened up, her hands at his waist.

                “Come on, you can’t be the only one with clothes on.”

                Her fingers worked at his zipper as he lifted his ass up, helping her pull his jeans down, leaving him in just his grey briefs. Without any prompting, she started palming his erection, causing him to hiss and try to stop himself from bucking into her hand. He’d be damned if he was going to be a quick shot in front of Jumin.

                A small groan escaped her, and he finally took a glance at him. Her underwear was gone, and Zen could see his head ducked down against her.

                “J-Jumin-!” His hands were gripping her ass as he teased her with his tongue, and Zen felt his face go aflame again. If Jumin teasing her made her moan like that, then- Fuck. No. Not going to think about it. Instead he felt himself rock his hips, trying to get her attention on his cock again. She bit her lip, trying not to moan as Jumin kept it up.

                Refocusing, she tugged his briefs down and automatically licked from the base to the top of his dick, slipping the tip of her tongue against his slit. _Fuck_. His head fell back, letting out a groan as the wet heat lapped against him, finally taking half of him in her mouth. His fingers found her head, tangling themselves in her hair and trying his fucking best not to force her to take all of him.

                She kept teasing him; lightly playing with his balls as she hummed around the head of his cock. Was she wanting him to beg for it? Usually that wasn’t the case-

                “Fuck,” He couldn’t help it. His grip tightened and he knew it had to hurt, but she just pulled back a bit and giggled. He looked at her, confused, but she just simply tugged his briefs down the rest of the way and took one of his balls in her mouth.

                Jesus _fucking_ Christ. It was new. It felt good, but that wasn’t where he wanted her mouth at all.

                “H-Hey, please,” She glanced up at him, humming questioningly. “P-Please suck on my dick instead.”

                He heard Jumin scoff. Finally looking towards him, he could see he had stopped teasing her and was starting to lube himself up. Before he could try to snap something at him, she licked his tip again.

                “Sorry, I figured you would like that.” She explained, tucking her hair behind her ear before sucking him down again.

                He couldn’t answer, just moaning as she finally took him fully. God, her mouth felt perfect. Way better than his own hand and his filthy thoughts by a long shot. After doing a few, almost torturously slow pumps, she started bobbing her head a bit faster, getting a better pace that had him occasionally bucking into her. God, he hoped Jumin wasn’t watching.

                Before he could check in on him, he felt, rather than heard, her moan. Jumin had finally pushed himself in, giving her ass a harsh slap. His pace started slow, almost how she had started on Zen’s cock, before he picked up the pace, digging his nails into her hips.

                He was being so rough with her. The realization of how much she loved it finally spurred Zen on. He slipped her off for a second, repositioning himself to where he was comfortably on his knees. He didn’t even have to guide her back to his cock, she was already taking it again, Jumin’s thrusts helping her own rhythm.

                _You can be rough if you want to, Zen. I actually like it when it’s rough!_

God when she admitted that to him, he figured it was the light shit. A few ass-slaps, maybe a bit of light dirty talk. I mean, this was the sweet bubbly girl that nearly acted like the whole RFA’s personal therapist. She wasn’t some BDSM sex demon.

                But he felt himself grip her tightly, fucking her mouth without thinking twice about it. Going against the pace her and Jumin had set, feeling much too good to even consider how sore her throat would be later. He leaned over a bit, the pleasure started to get too much. He swore that some of her strangled moans were just for him.

                He felt a rough hand in his hair, jerking his head up. Jumin pointedly met his gaze, and he took the not so subtle hint to straighten up.

                “Don’t you dare cum this early,” Jumin started. Startled, he thought he was talking to him first, but he saw him slap her ass again. “I can feel how tight you’re getting; I know you’re close. I’ve fucked you more than enough times to know that, you slut.”

                She groaned, causing Zen to do the same. Jumin slowed his pace a bit, but still slammed _hard_ inside of her. He swore she was whimpering against him.

               “Fuck, Jumin-“ He wanted him to keep shoving at her like that, but before he could continue, Jumin’s lips were against his.

                It wasn’t calm, it wasn’t sweet. It was rough and demanding, his hand back to pulling Zen’s hair, making him moan into the kiss. He bit his lip, making Zen gasp but gave Jumin the chance to slip his tongue in.

                As much as he wanted to pull away, to cuss and ask Jumin what the _fuck_ he was doing, he allowed Jumin to keep fighting with his tongue. With a groan, Zen tried kissing back before Jumin bit him again, much harder. Finally, he forced himself back, tasting blood on his lips, as he felt himself start to come too close to the edge.

                He backed up quickly, almost falling on his ass trying to stop her from making him cum in her mouth. Jumin was dead set on that rule, and he didn’t want to break it. His arms ached as he propped himself up, his cock dripping as he lazily watched Jumin fuck her.

                Seeing how Zen was finished, Jumin shoved himself in to the hilt, pausing and leaning over her. “You’re so close now, aren’t you?” His hands left her hips, grabbing her breasts harshly. She whimpered a bit and nodded.

                “Y-yes! I am.” She panted. Her legs shook as she tried her best not to shove her hips back and forth, wanting to finish so badly.

                “You’re such a good girl,” Jumin groaned against her ear. “Alright, I’ll let you cum now. Are you ready?”

                She nodded quickly, and Jumin shoved her face down against the sheets without another word. His hands met her hips again, and he quickly started his rough thrusts again, grunting as she nearly squealed her pleasure. A few more, and he buried himself in her, biting his lip and glancing at Zen.

                Jesus. Fucking. Christ. She crumpled as they finished, and Zen felt sorry for how rough she was being treated. He almost wanted to say something, but he knew how harshly he had fucked her mouth. Was she really okay being treated like this?

                Jumin had pulled out and was cleaning himself up. He carefully touched her hips and helped her lay on her side, using a bedside towel to clean her sore cunt.

                “Are you alright?”

                God, he sounded a little concerned, but she nodded quickly, pulling him to her and giving his nose a kiss.

                “I promise,” She switched to peck his forehead. “I loved it. I just need a breather.”

                Jumin kissed her cheek, nodding and sliding out of her grasp to sit on the edge of the bed. She tipped her head to look back at Zen, and smiled at his confused expression.

                “I had a safeword, remember? I promise I’m okay. I just need a break, don’t look so worried.”

                Shit, she did have one. He mentally slapped himself, remembering that furball’s name coming up in the rule talk. Of all the things, he honestly thought the cat would get Jumin harder than ever. It was comforting to know it had the opposite effect.

                She rolled over to her stomach, moving to her knees. “Are you okay? You’re bleeding.”

                Zen brought a thumb to his mouth, swiping and seeing blood. That’s right, the fucker bit him!

                “Ah, I did that.” Jumin explained, opening a water bottle from the nightstand and handing it to her. “I got a little carried away.”

                “Yeah, no fuck. What the hell, man?” Zen bit out, snatching the second bottle Jumin held out. She just giggled, sitting cross legged and sipping hers.

                “I was under the impression that a threesome included all three of the members…?”

                “Yeah, well…”

                “You didn’t seem to object, either.”

                Zen looked away from the both of them, not wanting to see the shit eating smirk he knew Jumin had. “Still fucking weird, man. Don’t bite me.” His eyes glanced down at the sheets, seeing his own cum pooled a bit in front of him. He wrinkled his nose.

                “Hey, hand me the towel, jerk. I need to clean up too.”

                As he cleaned himself and the mess he left, he finally glanced up at the two of them. Jumin held her against him; One arm wrapped around her back and the other resting on her hip, securing her in his lap while he peppered her face in small kisses.

                “I promise I don’t think of you as a slut.” He muttered, kissing her cheek and forehead as she giggled.

                “I know, I know. It’s just for fun sex.”

                “Yes, only for that. Otherwise, you’re my beautiful princess.”

                Ugh. Zen scooted off the bed, kicking his clothes off the bed in the process. “Where’s your bathroom, jerk?”

                “Down the hall, second door on your left.”

                He quickly made his way down the hall, desperately needing to piss after all of that, and refusing to see how Jumin cuddled with her. He wanted to trade places with him, calling her _his_ princess.

                Fuck. No. He wasn’t going to start that train of thought. Not right now. Now when they were supposed to go at it again.


	2. Second Round

               God, she was beautiful. He kissed her cheek, jaw, neck. He wanted to carelessly kiss her, to suck on her and mark her as his, but that was another rule he couldn’t break. He was sure if he left one mark on her, Jumin would personally kick his ass.

                Still, it didn’t mean it wasn’t tempting. She was making small little moans, her chest rising and trying to feel more of his touch as his hand left her breast and traveled down and down. He teased at her hips, not wanting to be as harsh this time.

                “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can be like Jumin.” He admitted. Even though he had mindlessly fucked her mouth before, he didn’t want to call her such things, or force her to hold back her pleasure.

                “It’s alright, Zen.” Her fingers lightly wove into his hair, almost petting him, and he hummed in acknowledgement as he started kissing her neck again. Slowly, he let his fingers slip between her legs, feeling his cock twitch at her low groan.

                While thumbing her clit and trying to find what kind of pressure she responded the best to, he felt a hand grab his ass and spread his cheeks.

                “H-Hey! Dude!” Zen’s head whipped to the side to glare at Jumin, who just looked at him with slight annoyance.

                “Are you expecting me to just watch as you fuck her?”

                “Well-“

                “Because, last we discussed, that’s not how a threesome works.” Jumin prodded at Zen’s asshole, causing him to jump a bit.

                “Zen,” A soft hand cupped his cheek, and he turned to look back at her. “It’ll feel good, and we’re not judging you.”

                He heard Jumin clear his throat, and felt as she swiftly jerked her foot to hit Jumin’s knee.

                “I’m not, and Jumin won’t. And he won’t say anything about it, either, right?” It was cute when she was stern.

                “I have no intention to.”

                Zen bit his lip, running his tongue against where Jumin bit. “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t mind if it was just me and you, but…That’s you know…” He danced around the words, and she just looked at him with confusion.

                “…Gay?” Jumin finished for him, and Zen could just hear the smirk on his lips.

                “Yeah, gay, whatever.”

                “Zen…It’s a threesome.” Her quiet and confused voice made him instantly feel regret.

                God, this was killing the mood! Before he could snap out another argument, he felt Jumin slip a finger inside of him. His ready remark turning into a surprised moan, and his face instantly felt like it was on fire.

                “Hey, hey- It feels good, right?” Her hands were on him, one still cupping his face while the other rubbed his arm soothingly. “Forget about how ‘gay’ it is, or any of that stuff, and just let yourself relax, okay? No one is judging you.”

                 Jumin’s finger slipped in to the last knuckle, and when he curled it Zen groaned and hid his face against her neck. It felt good. It felt weirdly good, and he hated it so much. He felt her lips on his forehead, and he relaxed a bit more. Just this once, he’ll let this happen. Not because it feels amazing, not because it’s Jumin, but because she wants it, and if he can’t give her all of himself then he’ll at least try to give her pleasure.

                 After a few pumps, he felt another finger enter, and his cock started to _ache_. He tried holding back a few of his moans, but couldn’t once Jumin started pumping faster, harder.

                His chin was lifted, and her mouth was on his, easing him more and more into this awkward scene. He straightened himself up a bit, settling himself between her legs and propping himself up on his forearms, each beside her head. Deepening the kiss, he felt her hand snake around to his cock, starting to thumb the tip. Both her and Jumin were going to be the death of him.

                A third finger, and Zen started rocking his hips. To both rub against her hand and to make Jumin’s fingers fuck him faster. When Jumin stopped, pulling away, Zen found himself actually fucking whimpering.

              “Here,” he felt something land near his hand, and he broke the kiss with her to glance at the condom Jumin had thrown. Yeah. He forgot he couldn’t do her raw.

               Opening it, he sat back enough so he could easily roll it onto his erection and pressed against her entrance.  Slowly, he pushed his tip in, looking at her face and watching her eyes snap shut and her mouth form a small ‘o’. She was fucking hot, and beautiful. Her face was flushed, hair matted to her forehead. They hadn’t even starting doing much and she was already dripping.  This fueling him, he settled himself back in his previous position to start kissing those sweet and bruised lips of hers.

              Before he could push further, Jumin tugged his hips back.

              “Dude, what the hell?”

              “Stop calling me that,” Jumin made Zen slip off the bed, motioning for his princess to scoot her ass down a bit further, to the edge. “This position will work better.”

              Whatever. He just wanted to feel how hot her pussy would be wrapped around him. He made do with the new position, settling himself as he did before, but standing. He could still kiss her, and he did as he finally, slowly, pushed himself in fully.

             Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him close, trying not to whine at how good it felt. Well, at least he knew he wasn’t that much different than Jumin’s. Shaking the thought of that idiot away, he licked her bottom lip, causing her to part her mouth to let him tongue her. He didn’t know how she managed to still taste sweet, even with his cigarette smoke still lingering on his tongue, even with Jumin’s wine laced tongue- She still managed to taste so good.

           The pace he started was slow and soft, testing to make sure she was recovered enough from earlier. Suddenly, he felt Jumin’s fingers at his ass again, resuming their previous pumping. The sensation of both her cunt and Jumin fingerfucking him made him moan loudly, his forehead hitting her neck.

          “See? It feels good, don’t stress so much, okay Zenny?” Her fingers threaded themselves in his hair, and he realized he was drooling a bit. “Don’t freak out.”

          He wasn’t. He was calm. Why did she- Was that-?

          Jumin’s cock was at his hole, the condom covered tip sliding in with ease. He heard him grunt, and Zen’s head started to spin. Jumin was sticking his dick in _his ass_. As much as he wanted to shrivel up at the thought alone, not to mention it really happening at the moment, he found a lazy groan coming out as Jumin’s cock slowly pushed in to the hilt.

        “Zenny, don’t forget about me,” Her fingers tugged his head up, finding his lips and kissing sweetly. She was trying to ease him through this; wiggling her hips to try and get him to start up a pace. He couldn’t get over how she tasted against him as their tongues gently pressed against each other. Fuck beer, he could get drunk with her lips alone.

        Shakily, he gave an unsure thrust. The feeling of her tightening against him, sucking him in but almost pushing him out, and Jumin’s cock moving with his hips made him shiver. He had no idea how he was going to keep moving.

        “I-I think it’s too much,” He admitted, breaking their kiss. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep up a good pace, sweetheart.”

        “I have it.” Jumin grabbed his hips, nails digging in as he gave a sharp thrust- Pushing into Zen, and causing Zen to push into her at the same time. Zen found himself moaning with her, and Jumin chuckled. “Just do as she said, Zen. Relax.”

        God, he was trying. He slipped his forearms under her, grabbing into her shoulders as Jumin forced a pace upon them. Thankfully, he wasn’t being too rough, but Zen was feeling too good to try and take back control.

        Each push into her made him feel like he was melting; Her hot breath at his ear as she clings to him, little mumbles of pleasure-ridden praises of his name. Jumin leaving bruises on his hips as he grips him harshly, starting to move faster and make Zen feel like he was losing his god damned mind.

        He didn’t even care that Jumin’s cock was giving him the brunt of the pleasure. He wanted his sweetheart, the beautiful little RFA leader, to be the one to make him weak at the knees; To make him want to only see her blushing and sweaty body in this state. But, Jumin was instead making him nearly collapse onto her, his thick dick brushing against what he could only assume was his prostate with how fucking great it felt.

        Trying to regain control of his heated thoughts, he started to place light nips on her neck and jawline. Her warm walls kept clinching onto him, and it was then he realized that the pace wasn’t as slow as he thought it was- He just wanted _more_.

        Her knees clenched against his sides, and Jumin slammed his hand against Zen’s ass, making him gasp out a moan.

        “Do a better job than that,” He grunted out, causing Zen’s face to redden. “My princess deserves better.”

        Fucking- Fine. He didn’t want to bicker out any excuses, because she did deserve better. He stopped letting Jumin be the only one to control his hips, starting to time harsher thrusts into her along with Jumin’s into him. It wasn’t perfect- It was good for her, but it was like he was forcing Jumin’s cock harder into him. Fuck, this time he was going to be a quick shot.

        She tugged his head up, sloppily meeting his lips with hers and nipping his. He pushed a hand under her head, forcing her to deepen and fight his kiss. After a few more hard thrusts, she surprisingly dug her nails into his back, letting out a small and higher pitched moan out. His name slipped out from those red lips, and it egged him on to keep pumping, even if it overstimulated her.

        She started clawing his back, as he fucked her through her orgasm, groaning. After a few moments, he felt Jumin leave him. Confused, he turned to look back, but Jumin grabbed his hips and pulled him out and away from her.

        He was shoved down beside her, his face buried in the sheets and Jumin rammed his cock back in, Zen choking out a strangled groan. He started pumping in and out much faster, harder, and Zen dug his hands into the bed.

        “F-Fuck, Jumin!” He felt his chest on his back, his breath on his neck as he bit him, hard. “C-Christ, I said don’t bite me!”

        Either he couldn’t hear him, or he just didn’t care. Jumin kept switching between nips and harsh bites on his shoulder, snaking a hand around to start pumping his cock in time with his thrusts.

       “I thought you said this was too gay, Zen?” Jumin bit his ear, making him hiss. “But you’re rock hard and bucking back into me like a little slut.”

       God, no. Don’t say shit like that! His legs felt too weak, and he was quietly glad Jumin was the one mainly supporting him. Even though he hated this fucking trust fund jerk, he found himself whimpering out as he kept roughly jerking him off. It was too much- Fucking _fuck_ , he was going to cum before Jumin did.

       He tried to hold it back, but he couldn’t. His knees shook as he choked out his arousal, cum shooting harshly into the condom he still wore. But, Jumin still didn’t stop. Even as his cock twitched painfully with each harsh pump, even though his hips were sore with half-crescent marks littering them, Jumin kept thrusting- Ignoring Zen’s little mewled pleas and focusing on himself.

       Overstimulated to hell and back, Zen took it. What felt like ages were just a few more blissed out fucks, Jumin shoving himself in to the hilt as he finally came himself. He could feel his pants against his back- Jumin’s slick forehead between his shoulder blades. After a minute, Jumin pulled out and let Zen curl up on the bed, groaning.

       He rested there for a minute, hands over his face as he realized Jumin had literally fucked him senseless and he fucking _enjoyed_ it. Refusing to show how wrecked he felt, he rolled on his other side to not face the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Chapter three isn't going to be smutty, sorry. Just a little aftercare/Aftermath fluff junk.   
> Please tell me if any of this doesn't make too much sense, or if it's too ooc. I'd imagine it'd be very hard to convince Zen to take it up the ass normally, but with Jumin it's x3654 as hard. (Haha, hard...)


	3. Aftermath

          But, she was carefully touching him in a heartbeat.

          “Zen, are you okay? Was that too much?”

          She was so sweet, and Zen fucking hated it.

          “Yeah, I’m- I’m fine. Just go cuddle with that jerk and I’ll be fine.” He rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted. Realizing the condom was still on, he slipped it off and tied a knot into it, lazily tossing it off the bed. Fuck trust fund- he could pick it up later.

          “Are you sure? It’s okay if it was-“

          “Yes,” He spat out. “I’m fine.”

          After a moment, he turned to look at her. Exhaustion was taking over him, and he knew his face looked red and shamed. He watched her pout, and she was cuddling him in a second.

          “Zenny, don’t feel bad. If that was too much, please tell me. I don’t want you to pretend it’s fine when it’s not.” She kissed his cheek, and he quickly noted that nose kisses seemed to be reserved for Jumin only. “But even if it wasn’t, it’s good to cuddle up and just know that anything harsh was just in the moment.”

          “In the moment.” He repeated, and she took it as a question.

          “Yeah, like…” Her arms wrapped around him, and he saw Jumin walking around and digging in a drawer set. “Jumin sometimes calls me really mean names while we’re having sex- But he doesn’t mean it truthfully, he just knows it gets me more excited.”

          She sat up, pulling him up with her to look at her.

          “If you’re upset with what Jumin said to you earlier, don’t take it to heart. But if you’re upset with what he did, then talk to us about it.”

          Fuck. She hit the nail on the head. Glancing at Jumin, he saw the man already in a pair of striped pj bottoms, handing a pair of sweats over to him.

          “I agree, Zen.” He walked around to climb into the side of the bed she was on, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Don’t get so upset if it’s something we can quickly resolve.”

          Uugh. Alright, so Jumin wasn’t purposely being a dick about that line about his ‘princess’. He turned to say something to her, but quickly shut his mouth- Instead slipping on the sweats he was handed.

* * *

         

          The morning was nicer. He thought he was going to wake up sore, disgusted, and angry. While he was sore, he felt…okay. They let him sleep in the same bed as them, doing a weird threeway cuddle with her in the middle. Thankfully, they didn’t go off in a full blown make-out like he thought they would. They just kissed a bit, then she kissed his cheek, and they settled in for the night.

          Jumin also didn’t let that furball in the room once morning hit, even though it was clear he wanted to. He even let Zen use his shower, and tried his best to keep his mouth shut when it was clear Zen took some selfies in there.

          Now they were sitting around a breakfast table, her cooking something she called ‘eggs in a hat’, and Jumin reading leftover texts on his phone. Probably work related. He felt…Relaxed. It hurt, knowing that this beautiful girl wouldn’t be his, but he was still glad he was able to maintain a friendship, even if it apparently had some surprising benefits.

          Done cooking, she set plates down for both of them- Teasingly ruffling Zen’s hair and then giving Jumin a quick peck.

          “He doesn’t let me cook often,” She started, sitting between the both of them with her own plate. “So it’s been a bit, but I hope you guys like it!”

          “Because you should be able to rest in the morning. What if you’re too tired and accidentally hurt yourself?” He glanced up from his phone, a small frown forming.

          “Then it’s a lesson learned! Gotta get through life with a few scars.”

          Zen laughed at Jumin’s confused expression, and she giggled along.

          “I’ll be careful, baby. I promise. Plus, I like feeding you, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy!”

          Jumin rolled his eyes, but held her hand when she gripped his. Yeah, maybe Jumin deserved her more. Or…Needed her. He hadn’t seen the guy this relaxed in ages. He used to be so stiff, so uptight, but even though Zen didn’t want to admit it, the fact that Jumin was willing to shoo Elizabeth away in the morning showed he was starting to be more welcoming to others.

          She looked at him, smiling so brightly, and his heart melted. He was going to keep this in mind forever. Not the sex (That was going to a different memory reserve), but how sweetly she cuddled up to him last night, how she fixed him breakfast and constantly made sure he wasn’t too left out.

          He sipped his coffee, starting to dig into his breakfast. This wasn’t too bad. He could live without having her as a lover, especially if it meant he could join them a couple of times more before he found his own soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU TELL I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS?? Orz. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it jumped around too much- I’m still learning new ways of writing.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks you so much for reading!


End file.
